The Chosen Heroes of Hera
by Mingo-la
Summary: Hera is jealous of the other gods who have demigods. What will she do? Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! Haha, just kidding! I'm not sure wheather or not there will be any spoilers. Make sure you've read the PJO series, just in case.
1. Jealousy

The Chosen Heroes of Hera

**A/N: Hey, people! Here's a random idea I got while reading The Lost Hero. Don't worry, it doesn't contain any spoilers. It takes place . . . well, I don't know exactly when it takes place. Sometime in the distant future, I guess, but don't worry, it doesn't give anything away. Just make sure you've read the PJO series, just in case. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, obviously.**

Hera's POV

"You're just jealous because I have demigods and you don't!"

I sighed. Aphrodite and I were having yet another argument over demigods. I hated to admit it, but she was right. I was jealous of _all_ the gods who had heroes. Even Athena had her brain-children, and Artemis had her Hunters. As for Hestia, well, she had all of those adoring fans, giving burnt-food offerings to her hearth.

Hardly anyone gave sacrifices to _me_. Sure, maybe the occasional housewife would give me burnt food offerings, hoping that I will help them with their marriage or their family; however, they usually gave sacrifices to Aphrodite for stuff like that. Ignorant fools. When will they see that _I'm_ the goddess of marriage and family?

I guess it doesn't matter, anyways. Hardly anybody actually _believes_ in us gods anymore. I suppose I don't really want millions of adoring fans, exactly. Most people eventually think of me as a #$%^&!$%^!#, anyways. Hey, that's their words, not mine.

What I really want are _heroes_. Hundreds of strong, brave heroes, doing my bidding and fighting battles _in the name of Hera_. But I can't be unfaithful to my husband, even if I wanted to. I'm the goddess of _marriage_, for Zeus's sake! Oops! Sorry, hon!

Aphrodite must've noticed my pause, because she said, "_Heloooooo_? Are you even listening to me?"

I didn't want to let her know that she was spot-on in her accusation, so I said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening to you. Your constant prattling is far too uninteresting; it's nearly putting me to sleep!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Goddesses don't sleep."

"Exactly."

She huffed. "_I said_, you're just jealous because I have demigods and you don't!"

I yawned. "I better leave before you put me to sleep. That sort of thing goes against the laws of the universe; it could mean the end of the world! You don't want the world to end, do you?" I asked with mock sweetness.

She didn't say anything, so I turned around and left, the gears of my brain whirring and whirring.

I had a plan—a strategy worthy of Athena.

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is really short, but I need the suspense. I'm also sorry if I made Hera or Aphrodite OOC (Out Of Character). I won't update until I get one review.**


	2. Heroes

Chapter 2

3rd person POV

Late one night, about a hundred people were yanked from their houses while they were sleeping. They didn't have much in common, except that all of them were newlyweds. After a few hours, they were all sent back without any memory of what had happened, and without anybody noticing their absence.

Hera POV

_This is perfect_, I thought to myself as I watched everybody whom I had chosen. I know what most of you are thinking. No, I did not cheat on my husband. If I can't have demigods, then those mortals are going to have them _for_ me. You see, every person that I have chosen now have a certain gene that they will pass on to their first born child. This gene will make their children just like demigods. Then, I will get them to camp and have them trained.

But why, you might ask, would I steal a child from their parents? Well, I am not going to. These children will actually be duplicates of the _real_ children, except that the duplicate children will be exactly like demigods. No one will have any memory of them whatsoever. My plan is foolproof.

Nine Months Later . . .

(3rd person POV)

Rita Ciyode appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, in the dining pavilion at Camp Half-Blood. She couldn't have been more than a week old, but she looked tough. Floating above her head was the hologram of a peacock. Campers gasped as they took in what this meant: a child of Hera had been born.

Chiron walked cautiously to the empty bench where she was laying, kicking and screaming. As he got closer, he found a note:

_Chiron_, it said.

_This baby, Rita Ciyode, is not my child; however, she is special nonetheless. She is to live in my cabin at camp and be trained when she is old enough. More will follow, and you are to treat them the same way. Do not fail me, Chiron, or you shall feel the wrath of Hera._

_-Goddess Hera_

Just as Hera had written, more babies came, each with a peacock hologram floating over their head. They all grew up to be strong, brave heroes, just like Hera wanted. They all lead wonderful lives and some of them even had kids with other people, creating more and more heroes. Hera finally had demigods.


End file.
